A New Journey
by KamiKaze Knight
Summary: Two best friends shift into a new city with new jobs to start a new journey of their life. They meet a common person on their journey. One gets him as a mentor while the other as a mere colleague. He starts to have a deep influence in their lives, but not in the same way.
1. Shifting the house

_Two best friends shift into a new city with new jobs to start a new journey of their life. They meet a common person on their journey. One gets him as a mentor while the other as a mere colleague. He starts to have a deep influence in their lives, but not in the same way._

 **A new journey**

"Gosh I'm late on my very first day. Damn it.''

A girl was making her way through the corridor of CID Bureau, almost running. Her heels were giving her a hard time. She was used to her heels but right now she was panicked, and also was in hurry. Who wanted to be late on their first day of job? She cursed the traffic in her mind and walked faster. Her phone started to buzz and she tried to fish that out of her purse still catching up her previous pace.

 _Thus_!

She bumped into someone. Her right shoulder hit hard to something, someone else's shoulder she concluded within that limited seconds.

''Easy.''

She heard a male voice and turned her head to the side with a jerk. Her hair bounced in air. Before they could hit the person's face he covered her face with his left hand. His right hand was holding her right arm tightly. She was saved by him. Otherwise she would have been flat on her face. She straightened her bent figure.

''I'm so sorry,'' she apologized.

''It's okay,'' said the person taking his hand down his face, ''be careful.''

The girl nodded.

''You are… hmm..'' He was confused seeing a new face in Bureau.

''Oh, I'm Dr Tarika, new forensic expert. Actually an assistant to Dr Salunke you can say.''

''Oh. Nice to meet you Dr Tarika. I'm senior inspector Abhijeet by the way,'' he said forwarding his hand for a handshake.

''Nice to meet you too sir.'' Tarika smiled shaking hands.

Abhijeet's phone rang and he answered. He left the corridor smiling at her. Tarika smiled back.

Tarika finally relaxed a bit. Now she started to feel she's going to be welcomed warmly. The environment suddenly started to change around her. She took a deep breath and encouraged herself. She fixed her skirt and shirt and walked towards the forensic lab with confidence. The text message she got from her best this morning kept echoing in her mind-

 _''You have the ability to face anything. You are the smartest person in this entire world. No one can beat you.''_

''May I come in sir?'' She asked confidently.

-0-0-

The day was hard she must accept. She was facing difficulties to work in the lab with the smells. That was strange. The dead bodies and the chemicals were making a kind of weird smell- disgusted smell. Yet, she kept motivating herself saying that she could do it. She was amazed with the good doctor. So bloody talented! And a little weird too, she might accept. However, when the lab's door opened and the entire CID team showed up she felt an extreme urge to meet that officer she bumped into earlier that day just to feel a little accosted.

He entered last, talking over phone and stood beside the oldest member of the team. Later he was introduced as the head of the team, ACP Praduyman. Dr Salunke introduced her with other team members too and also with Abhijeet again. To her surprise he mentioned that he had met her earlier this morning and greeted her with a smile. Tarika couldn't help but smiled back. They discussed about the case and left.

Hush! Finally the day came to the end. She was tired and sleepy. Unlocking the door of her house when she entered inside she found the hall room packed with different size boxes. She stumbled upon one of them.

''Damn! That lazy git. Must be sleeping. Oh, my house is a mess.'' She murmured making her way upstairs. Upon reaching her room she discovered her bed being occupied with different clothes and also a cylindrical figure was lying there. Tarika shook head her disapprovingly and made her way towards the bed.

''Tasha!'' Tarika called shaking her shoulder. ''When did you arrive?''

''This evening.'' Tasha mumbled in sleep.

''Why didn't you unpack? You know it very well you are going to be very busy from tomorrow.''

''I couldn't sleep last night. Let me sleep.'' Tasha turned to another side.

''Fine. But why are you sleeping in my bed! You could have at least arrange your bed.''

''You do it na.''

''I'm tired.''

''Sleep here then.'' Tasha made some space for her best friend and scooted to one corner of the bed.

''Yeah, sleep with you! In your dreams.'' Tarika threw a pillow at Tasha and walked to the bathroom.

Tarika slept on sofa in hall room. She was tired so it didn't bother her very much. She woke up early in morning. She's always been an early riser.

''Crap! My treadmill.''

She suddenly remembered some of her stuffs still need to be delivered including her treadmill and that cracked her up. She's not the one missing her daily exercise. She then decided to take a run at nearby park. She at first thought to wake Tasha up but then decided to leave alone. She needed rest. She got ready and left for jogging.

She returned after 45 minutes and found Tasha unpacking her stuffs.

''Where have you been?'' Tasha asked not looking up from her work.

''Jogging. You up! It's not even 8 yet,'' said Tarika making her way to kitchen.

''Need to sort out this stuff. Urgh! I hate shifting house.'' Tasha fell on sofa with a thud.

''Yeah, hell of a work,'' said Tarika coming out of the kitchen with a water bottle, ''and we need to shop grocery too.''

''Okay, let me start. This a three room house. One room is yours, one mine and the spare room we can use for study and other purpose,' said Tasha, ''we can even put the treadmill in that room.''

''Good idea. What would you like to have at breakfast?''

''What do you have?'' Tasha asked sarcastically.

''Well, some fruits and milk.''

''I need calories.'' Tasha glared at the forensic doctor.

''Eat sugar then,'' Tarika taunted her best friend and also her present roommate, ''and yeah, do arrange your bed first. I won't let you sleep in my bed today.''

''You are such an asshole. I'm your best mate and you won't even let me sleep in your bed!''

''You literally dance on bed and I'm a light sleeper you know. I can't tolerate your awesome moves at night.''

''You gona get a hubby who does hip pop in bed. I curse you.''

''You do it 5 times a day. I'm not going to marry some assholes.''

''How will you know?'' Tasha smirked.

''I will sleep with him before marriage if I need to.'' Tarika barked.

''Why you are in such a foul mood?''

''Because I hate mess.''

''I'm doing it na.''

''Do it faster.''

''Give me a hand.''

''Oh yeah,'' Tarika said sweetly, ''you didn't help me.'' She said with a tight face.

''Tarika you know it very well I couldn't come earlier 'cause mom was sick.''

''Fine. I didn't say you anything. Forget it.''

''Help me then.'' Tasha winked.

Tarika rolled her eyes but agreed finally.

''Fine. But just because I need my house clean.''

Tasha jumped and hugged her best friend.

''You are such a sweetheart.''

''You will cook the dinner.'' The great forensic expert gave her best friend a condition.

''What!''

''Nothing is free in this world.'' Tarika shrugged her shoulders.

''Argh… Fine. Let's arrange these first.''

After 1 hour half of the stuffs were done. Both of them lied down on Tasha's freshly arranged bed.

''Let's do it tomorrow.'' Tasha suggested.

''Good idea. And we are getting late for Bureau too.''

''Yeah.''

Tarika got up first and proceeded to leave when Tasha called her name.

''Tarika.''

'' Now what?'' Tarika turned around.

Tasha went near and hugged her childhood friend.

''Í'm not going to lend you my cloths.'' Tarika joked.

Tasha pushed her away playfully.

''I don't need your cloths. They are too long for me.''

''Still you wear them when you need to go on a party or something like that.'' Tarika taunted.

''I am getting emotional here.'' Tasha complained.

''Okay okay. Now tell me why this sudden hug and all?''

''We are going to live together after a very long time.''

''Yeah, like after 6 years. After school I choose medicine and you did your degree on criminal science, then you joined police training. And now here we are joining the Mumbai CID together. I mean we are meant to be together, aren't we?''

''Without doubts.''

''Haha… now get ready. You won't want to be late on your first day.''

''Yeah right. Hey, how's your first day?''

''Good. The team is very friendly. GET READY NOW.''

Tasha raised her hands in surrender. Tarika smiled and left her room.

After 20 minutes they were about to leave for Bureau.

''Tasha.. c'mon hurry up.''

''I can't find my appointment letter.'' Tasha came out of her room and started to move the cushions on sofa frantically.

''Seriously!''

''Stop being so moody and search, 'Tasha snapped and looked around.

''What is it?'' Tarika asked picking up a paper from ground. She unfolded the paper and read. ''Yeah it is,'' she paused, ''wait, you need to report to Abhijeet sir. Wow!''

''What's so wow in here?'' Tasha asked snatching the paper from her roommate.

''You don't know him. He is cool and dashing. He has got a style I must say.''

''And also rude and moody. He has got an attitude I must say.''

''No, he is not like that… wait, you know him?''

''Not that well. I am saying on the basis of some of his shooting lessons in our academy. Arrogant bustard.''

''Arey, I am telling you he's not like that. You will meet him as a colleague and know.''

''Once a moron always a moron.''

''It's not..''

''Fine. We will see. Now we should leave.'''

''Damn, we need to leave,'' said Tarika checking her watch.

They left the house in hurry.

 **AN: So in next chapter Tasha gona meet Abhijeet. Stay tuned and review a lot.**


	2. Meeting the arrogant

**''A New Journey''**

''Sub inspector Tasha reporting sir,'' Tasha reported to her senior in command with a salute at practicing ground of CID.

Her senior looked at her watch and then glared her. His nature was strict, gaze commanding and he spoke he frowned.

''You are late by 5 minutes Sub inspector Tasha Kumar.''

''Sorry sir. I got into the traffic.''

''5 rounds of the ground,'' he spoke as if he didn't hear her.

''What?'' The 'what' came out rather rudely from her mouth.

He looked at her, titling his head to one side, his eyes warning. And as he raised his one eyebrow Tasha gulped.

''I said 5 rounds of the ground. And don't make me repeat it again. I don't like repeating myself.''

''Sorry sir. It's my first day and I am new to the city…'' Tasha was about to explain herself more but seeing Abhijeet's increasing annoyance she changed her tone, ''I will do it sir.''

''Start. After exact 10 minutes report me here at this table.''

He sat down on his nearby chair and relaxed himself.

''Son of a bitch.'' Tasha chewed her words under her breath.

''Your time has started Sub inspector Tasha,'' said her senior.

Tasha took off her jacket and tied her shoes tight. She encouraged herself taking a deep breath and started running. All the while running she kept cursing that arrogant bastard.

''Training! Seriously! What have I done in academy then? Played gullidanda? This son of a bitch, I will make his life hell. Stupid. Asshole. Oh I hate every minutes of my training.''

She completed her rounds 1 minute before.

''I'm done sir,'' said Tasha bending forward. She was panting heavily.

''You are one minute early,'' her senior commented looking at his stop watch and forwarded a water bottle towards her.

''Gosh! Being early is also a problem now!'' Tasha spoke in her mind.

''Drink.'' He commanded.

Tasha drank half of the bottle in one go.

''In my introduction I want to say two lines, '' he paused and stood up. Then bending on the table a little he continued, ''I am a very punctual person and also very insisting when it comes on perfection.''

''That's literally two lines.'' Tasha again spoke on her mind.

''And the second thing is, I don't mind questions as long as it's related to the case, no matter how stupid the question seems.''

Tasha nodded.

''Do I make myself clear?''

''Yes sir.''

''Now it's your turn. Tell me about yourself in short. And I _don't_ mean your bio data.''

Tasha's mind ran fast organizing the haphazard words and when she spoke she's confident enough to impress her senior.

''I am very hard working and a very good learner. I am sure I will prove myself worth of your time and attention.''

The newly joined CID sub inspector couldn't help but felt ecstatic seeing the impressed look on her senior's face. She somehow knew she had hit the right button.

''I'm looking forward to it.''

''And I have a question.''

''Go on-''

But before Tasha could ask her question his phone rang. He picked up the phone.

''Yeah Daya. Just 5 minutes.'' He talked over phone. '' Yeah yeah I know. All right.''

He cut the call and looked at her.

''What was the question?''

''According to me being early is not a problem. I surely felt there's some hidden message under your words. _What_ was that?''

He chuckled before answering.

''Being early is really not a problem. It's certainly not. However, while working here you will notice my way of working is little different from others. I usually use full of the given time. What's there to finish my work before given time and then panting? Like, if I am given 30 minutes to finish an encounter I will use the given 30 minutes. It's my strategy. Why leaving 5 minutes? There's a chance that the mission will backfire on me in those 5 minutes. Or if not that it will at least leave you exhausted. For example, if you had taken extra 10 seconds for each round you would have been at least able to stand still before me.''

Tasha felt less _embarrassed_ on his comment of standing still and more impressed listening to his explanation. This man was really intelligent like she had heard, different and heart taking.

''Clear?'' He asked.

''Yes sir.''

''I will leave you with these files for today. Read them carefully. I may ask some questions tomorrow.''

''Can't I join the investigating team?''

''If you want you can. But you can't take the files to home with you.''

''I know sir. I will finish reading these and then will join the team.''

''Good then. I will not be a part of the team today. Hope you will have a good time. See you during lunch break.''

Tasha nodded, smiling. She once thought to ask where he was going but it surely didn't seem a question related to case. She chuckled finding her following his every command. He had that distinct personality to rule others.

Tasha took the files inside the Bureau and placed them on her desk. Strangely no one's were there to welcome her.

''Tasha?'' she jumped hearing her name being called and looked at her side.

''Sub inspector Tasha you are right?''

Tasha nodded.

''I'm Senior inspector Daya.'said Daya forwarding his hand for a hand shake.

Tasha took his hand in her happily and smiled at him.

''Nice to meet you sir.''

''Same here. Sorry, we have got a very high profile case so no one's available right now to welcome you. Surely Abhijeet did I guess.'' Daya said with a sarcasm in his tone, especially at last part.

''Indeed sir.'' Tasha chose not to drag the morning topic more. In academy she had learnt a very important lesson- never complain about your seniors to others.

Daya let out a loud laugh.

''File reading?''

''Yeah.''

''Wana come with me to the field?''

''I would love to. But these case files seems interesting as well.''

''Sure they do. Abhijeet took three days to select them,'said daya, ''ah, I am gonna have a trainee from next week.''

''Best of luck.''

''I hate to train. I hate to command.''

''Your friend seems to like commanding.'' Tasha spoke and at the exact time the words were out of her mouth she realized she shouldn't have said those.

''We are quiet opposite.'' Daya shrugged, not even bothered to react on his junior's comment. '' Anyways, see you later.''

''Have a good day sir.''

Tasha smiled and as Daya left the Bureau she sighed.

''I wish I had joined a week late.'' Tasha spoke aloud to express her desire of being Daya's trainee.

Leaving her thoughts aside she started to read the files and soon found herself engorged in them.

Later at the evening she was introduced to the team members officially and ACP sir was very sorry for not being able welcome her properly. Tasha found the team mate very friendly. Sub consciously, her mind was searching for that exact person, her senior-Senior Inspector Abhijeet. He came late and talked to her about the file cases. Tasha found his nature extremely irritating. He never made eye contact while discussing but when he wanted to intimate he looked directly into the eyes making his opponents startled. She found it annoying because somewhere she wanted to be a little free with him and he showed no such intentions.

The day finally came to the end. Tasha was lying on Tarika's bed browsing facebook when the door opened and Tarika entered.

''Where were you?'' Tasha asked sitting up and keeping her phone aside, '' You were supposed to leave your damn lab earlier than me.''

''I did,'' Tarika said taking out her coat and shoes, ''I went to the grocery shop.''

''Oh yeah. I forgot.''

''You always do.''

As per Tarika's prediction Tasha didn't throw back any counter comment.

''What happned?'' Tarik asked, ''You didn't like the team?''

''Oh the team is great.''

''Then?''

''That son of a bitch…''

''Which son of a bitch?''

''Senior inspector Abhijeet.''

''What! You dared to call him with this name.''

''It's not a name!'' Tasha gave an offended look, ''I am bad mouthing him.''

''Tell me from the beginning.''

Tasha narrated her the whole day starting from her reporting time to the evening.

''Now tell me. Isn't he arrogant? An asshole?''

''How should he behave with you then?''

''I know where you are going? I am not asking him to be friendly with me but at least he can be little soft. I mean he behaves like I don't know anything. I mean, I topped the police training yaar.''

''Tasha, you have got to stop complaining you know.''

''What is it with you huh? Why are you not defending me? Why are you supporting that bastard? Do you have a crush on him? Oh, yeah you have. The way you were speaking about him.''

''Tasha I know you are in a very bad mood but please listen to me-''

''We used to bad mouthing people together Taru! You have become a traitor. Mumbai has changed you.''

''I'm not changed Tasha.''

''Yes you are.''

''Oh for God's sake Tasha don't over react and listen to me.''

Tasha kept silent.

''Go on.'' Tasha said like a kid.

''Exclude the complaining parts of yours and imagine the whole scenario with him again.'''

''With whom?''

''With Abhijeet sir.''

''Oh so you still call him _sir_? Not Abhi, Abhu, sonu, monu…''

''Tasha!''

'' _Fine_ ,'' Tasha gave in and closed her eyes, '' now I'm imagining.''

After some seconds she opened her eyes.

''Done.''

''Now tell me about him.''

''Adjectives?'' Tasha asked teasingly.

''Yeah,'' Tarika calmed herself.

''Hmm.. I will cut that 'son of a bitch' part than,'' Tasha shrugged and then added, '' but arrogant. And also very intelligent. Gosh! Only if he were a little friendly, like Daya sir.''

''Daya sir is cool.'' Tarika added.

''Listen Tarika Musale,'' Tasha said pointing her index finger at Tarika, '' if ever you have to fall in love with anyone in the office make sure it's not that arrogant.''

''Haha… I am weak towards _arrogant_ you know this''

''That's why I'm warning you.''

''Will think about it,'' said Tarika in way as if she was bored.

''I don't know what is it with the girls? I mean why they always fall for the arrogant. I like sweet, cute boys! Boys who make you smile,'' she paused and think about Abhijeet, '' not the one who makes the smile disappear only by their mere presence.''

Tarika took out her clothes from the cupboard and turned to Tasha.

''Sweet? You know I'm allergic to sweets darling. And what to do with cute ones? I don't need babies to pamper,'' Tarika made fun of her best friend's choice, ''I like tough and hard guys, manly.''

''They are better for crushes only.'' Tasha snapped.

''Crush days are gone. Now I am seriously gonna consider dating. Need to be settled soon,'' Tarika let out a sigh of longing, dramatically.

''You are seriously falling for that _arrogant_?'' Tasha asked, horrified.

''Who?''

''That senior Inspector Abhijeet.''

''Are you out of your mind?''

''I think you are out of your mind.''

''You are crazy. Yeah, I can date him only if you help. But-''

''I will not do that i _n my life_.''

''See… now leave these and let's go grab a drink together to celebrate our jobs.''

''There's nothing to celebrate in my job.'' Tasha lied down.

''Then let's celebrate mine.''

Tasha looked at Tarika and she gave a puppy face.

''I can't drink.''

''We will have soft drink yaar. Now come on get ready and google some good places I will be back in 10 minutes.'' Tarika left for the bathroom.

. **.AN: Hush… almost 2k! Keep tuned. In next chapter Tasha and Tarika going to get into trouble in new city {not that big trouble}** **Please review.**

p.s- Calling Abhijeet 'son of a bitch' was totally Tasha's pov and she didn't say it aloud. plz dont get offended. I know i should have put a language warnig at starting. Sorry about that.


	3. Duo in trouble

**_A New Journey_**

…………………………………..

''Damn with your Bike and damn with your plan,'' Tasha hit the ground hard with all her force.

''Tasha..'' Tarika tried to say something.

''Don't you dare to Tasha me,'' Tasha snapped, pointing the index finger at her best friend.

''I really didn't know it would betray me. I am no less frustrated than you are.''

''Just stop it yaar,'' Tasha said and sat on the road beside Tarika's bike.

''You can't put all the blame on me okay.'' Tarika finally protested.

''Oh really?'' Tasha said from her position.

''Of course. I asked you if we can take the bike and you said okay. In fact, you were more excited than me,'' said Tarika and then mimicked Tasha, ''Oh wow! Night ride! That's too on Mumbai's road.''

''Yes. I was,'' Tasha stood up and continued, '' but your traitor bike..''

''Don't call my bike traitor,'' Tarika warned the sub inspector of CID.

''I will. I will call it traitor a thousand times,'' Tasha kicked Tarika's bike.

''Tasha!'' The forensic expert pulled her friend aside, away from her bike.

''And why the hell is this place so deserted? It's only 11.30 pm.'' Tasha grew more impatient.

''Because it was your idea to take a short cut,'' said Tarika, reminding Tasha, ''you and your Google map.''

''Google map is not mine,'' snapped Tasha.

''Why are we arguing?''

''Yeah, why are we arguing? We should instead search a way out of here.''

''Let's call a mechanic first then a cab.'' Tarika suggested.

''We don't have anyone's number.''

''Oh God Tasha, we are living in 24th century.''

''Oh yeah.. sorry,'' Tasha tried to search numbers and apps related to transport online.

''Done?''

''Tch, the network is too poor.''

''Damn it,'' Tarika fished out her mobile and tried. But same result.

''Any progress?'' Tasha asked.

Tarika shook her head.

''What to do now?'' Tasha leaned against the bike and tried to think.

''We shouldn't have brought the bike.'' Tarika regretted.

''Now stop regretting and think something.''

''Idea!'' Tarika exclaimed.

''What?'' Tasha asked, excited.

''Why don't you call someone from the team?''

''What?'' Tasha found the idea totally stupid.

''Yeah.''

''You do it,'' Tasha challenged her.

''I don't have anyone's number,'' Tarika explained, ''except Salunke sir's''

''Call him then.''

''Tasha! Are you serious? Calling my boss at this hour for a ride seems a bit ridiculous.''

''Same goes with me too,'' Tasha said as if it was unbelievable what Tarika was trying to say.

''You must have some same rank officer's number in your phone.''

''No. It's only my first day at work Taru! I didn't even talk to everyone.''

''You mean you don't have anyone's number in your phone?''

''Yes.''

''Abhijeet sir?''

''Why are you bringing him in this?'' Tasha was surprised.

''He's your mentor. You must have his number.''

''I have. I mean…''

''That's it. Call him.''

''Tarika don't make me do it.''

''We can't spend the night here.''

''You call him then.''

''I don't have his number.''

''I am giving it to you.''

''Oh God Tasha. How it will look if I call him? I didn't even talk to him twice. And it will be embarrassing for me to call him. I'm from the forensic team and I am not even close to him.''

''Close!'' Tasha teased her friend.

''Stop it. And call him.''

Tasha searched Abhijeet sir's number but before dialling she stopped.

''No no no,'' Tasha sang, a bit nervous.

''Now what?''

''I can't call him. He will insult me for this.''

''He will not. We are in trouble and we need his help.''

''He teased me for bending forwards in front of him. He will surely make a fuss over it.''

''He will not Tasha.''

''You call him,'' Tasha insisted.

''TASHA. CALL HIM. NOW''

Tasha took a deep breath and finally dialled Abhijeet's number.

Anticipation overtook Tasha's confidence.

''It's ringing,'' she informed Tarika.

She waited patiently till he answered.

''Hello,'' he whispered over phone.

''Hello sir, I.. I am Tasha,'' Tasha somehow managed to say.

''I know,'' came his short reply.

''Oh.. so sorry sir. Sir.. Oh actually,''

''Tasha, say it quick. I am in a meeting.''

Tarika nudged Tasha to speak.

''He's in meeting,'' Tasha informed Tarika, whispering.

'' Still.. just tell him. We don't have any other options,'' Tarika insisted.

''Sir..'' Tasha again started over phone.

''Tasha…'' This time his voice was impatient as well.

Before Tasha could say anything the network died at that place.

''Hello… sir, I can't hear you. Hello? Damn it,'' Tasha cut the call.

''Try calling him again,'' Tarika said.

''No. I am not calling him again. You better call Dr Salunke,'' Tasha suggested.

Tarika once thought to argue but then decided to call her boss at least once. She was searching for his number when Tasha shouted.

''OMG!''

''What happened,'' Tarika asked in hurry.

''Abhijeet sir is calling me back,'' Tasha was shocked beyond limit.

''I told you he's not like the way you think he is,'' Tarika said, ''now pick up. Hurry.''

Tasha received her phone.

''Hello,'' she answered.

''Tasha. What happened? And please make it short.'' His voice was high enough this time.

''You are done with your meeting?''

''No. Not yet.''

''Sir actually, we are on middle of our way to home with a broken bike and no transport is available.''

''We?'' There's some short of amusement in his voice.

''Me and Tarika.''

''Dr Tarika?'' He was surprised.

''Yes. She's my..''

''Okay enough. Where are you right now? I will send someone for help.''

''Sir,'' she looked around, '' yeah, it's Kalanghat bridge.''

''Hmm, okay. Wait for 10 minutes and be alert.''

''Okay sir,'Tasha said.

''Bye,''

''Bye. Thank you sir.'' Tasha closed her eyes tight in embarrassment as Abhijeet cut the call.

''What did he said? Is he coming?'' Tarika asked, impatiently.

''I hate you Tarika. Don't you ever make me do this again? Got it? Oh God! What he's thinking of me now! Stupid. Stupid. A big stupid I am.'' Tasha kept cursing herself.

''Oh C'mon Tasha. Don't over react.''

''You shut up.''

Tarika glare at her cop friend and then looked away. Neither of them talked to each other for next 10 minutes when a taxi arrived.

''Taxi!'' Tarika jumped in excitement, '' Abhijeet sir must have sent it.''

''Yeah your Abhu…'' Tasha mocked her.

''Tasha you seriously got to stop doing this.''

Tasha ignored her totally. The driver came to them along with another man.

''You are inspector Tasha?'' The driver wanted to know.

''Yeah,'Tasha replied.

''Abhijeet sahib has sent me,'' The driver said with enthusiasm and then turned to the other man accompanying him, ''he's a mechanic. He will take care of your bike and will send it to your address tomorrow.''

''Are you sure?'' Tarika asked with doubt.

''What madam!'' The mechanic complained, ''I will do it right. After all it's Abhijeet sahib's order.''

Tarika smiled.

''Okay then.''

By that time Tasha had already written the address on a note page. She gave it to the mechanic and got into the taxi without any further talk. Tarika too joined her.

\--0-0-0-0-0-0

Next morning Tasha was making breakfast when Tarika returned from jogging.

''The bike has arrived. But that mechanic denied to take money. What do you think? Should I gave the money to Abhijeet sir?''

''Why? You just need some reasons to talk to him, don't you?'' Tasha snapped from the kitchen.

''Are you still mad about last night?''

Tarika stood near her friend and helped her making breakfast.

''I am not mad,'' Tasha made her point clear.

''But you sound mad.''

''Tch, I'm just tensed about how will I face Abhijeet sir?''

''You are overthinking Tasha I am telling you.''

''I hope so,'' Tasha smiled, ''c'mon hurry up and get fresh. I will arrange the breakfast.''

''That's so sweet of you,'' Tarika said hugging Tasha.

Tasha smiled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tasha was firing on target board outdoor when Abhijeet joined her. He was busy in his phone.

''Good morning sir,'' Tasha greeted him.

Ábhijeet stopped, looked at Tasha and then raising his hand checked his watch. Tasha smiled proudly.

''I guess being early for training is not over rated,'' Tasha smirked naughtily.

Abhijeet couldn't help but chuckled and he found it really weird, chuckling at his female colleague. It was new to him.

''No, it's not,'' said the second in command of Mumbai CID, trying hard to keep his face impressive, ''Continue firing. I have to make some calls.''

Tasha nodded as he walked away from her.

After her magazine got empty she moved to the table for refilling. His concentration was on Abhijeet, who, for the last ten minutes was shouting over phone and was visibly tensed. With great hesitation she moved near him. Not knowing how to initiate a conversation with him she kept numb behind him for a while.

''Want to say something?''

She became startled hearing his voice. She didn't realize when he had cut the call.

''Sir…''

Abhijeet turned around to face her.

''Any problem?'' Asked Tasha.

''Not that I can't manage,'' Abhijeet stated.

Tasha felt stupid for even asking and looked down.

''Shall we start?'' Abhijeet asked.

''Yeah sure. But first I want to thank you for yesterday's help,'' said Tasha, '' Actually sir that bike..''

''It's okay Tasha. The city is new for you and I know you wouldn't have called me if you had any other options.''

''Ji?'' Tasha was speechless hearing him.

''Yes. Just be careful next time.''

''Huh! I mean.. yeah. Tha- Thanks.''

''You're welcome. Now hurry up. You will accompany me to the field today.''

''Really?'' Tasha became excited.

''If you shoot well enough,'' said Abhijeet and walk ahead not giving any chance for further conversation. Tasha followed him excitedly.

At afternoon, after having lunch Abhijeet was leaving canteen when he almost coiled with Tarika.

''Sorry,'' Tarika apologized with her eyes closed tight in embarrassment.

''It's okay Dr Tarika,'' Abhijeet assured her, ''now if you don't mind I am in hurry.''

''Oh not at all,'' said Tarika and moved aside giving him space to walk away.

''Thank you,'' said Abhijeet and took a step ahead when Tarika stopped him.

''Abhijeet sir..''

''What is it Dr Tarika?'' Abhijeet asked hiding his irritation for interruption.

''Thank you for your help yesterday.''

Abhijeet remembered Tasha mentioning Dr Tarika's name last night.

''Oh. You are welcome.''

Tarika took out some money from her bag and offered him.

''I don't know how much the bike service cost… You..''

''Dr Tarika. You don't have to give it to me. Please.''

''Please sir. I don't like it.''

''Okay, I will ask Akash to take the money from you.''

''Akash?''

''That mechanic. Happy now?''

''Thank you.'

''Welcome.'' Abhijeet smiled and again took one step ahead.

He again turned around with a questioning look.

''That was your bike Tasha was talking about?'' He asked, a little surprised.

''Yeah. Why?'' Tarika was surprised as well with his question.

''No.. It's just,'' he said and eyed her outfit, ''you don't seem a bike person.''

Tarika gave him a 'óh really' look.

''Don't get offended,'' said Abhijeet, smiling.

''I am not offended. But I can assure you I don't drive in these formal skirts and I am definitely a very good biker.'' Tarika gave him a teasing smile.

''Oh, that's not my department to mess in. Daya can be a good talker in this topic.'' Abhijeet said with his both hands in air.

Tarika laughed.

''See you later,'' Abhijeet smiled and took two steps backwards looking at her and then turned around and walked away with long steps.

That ' _see you later_ ' banged hard in her heart. She kept looking at his back until he was out of her sight. _See you later_. She repeated his said word and felt stupid for her act too.

She felt a blow on her backside of head.

''Uff,'' she looked at her side, rubbing her head.

''If you are done with your day dreaming I think we should proceed to our lunch your highness,'' Tasha teased.

Tarika glared at her best friend and followed her inside the canteen.

 **.AN: Stay tuned. Keep reviewing. And help me to improve.**


	4. A ride to home

**A New Journey**

Tarika was making her way out of the Bureau building, fiddling with her phone when she noticed Abhijeet talking with the guard. It was her second week in lab and first day of being so late to return home. She never knew high profile cases demanded so much of works. Half hour ago when Tasha had called her to inform she was leaving, the forensic expert didn't know that she would be free within the next 30 minutes. Thank to Dr Salunke, he agreed to take the rest of the burden to himself, given the condition she would report early in morning. Reporting early was never a problem to her. She checked her phone. 10. 30 pm. She sighed. She once thought to inform Tasha that she was leaving but dropped the idea thinking she might have been sleeping.

Taking her steps towards the main exit she recalled she never had a chance to talk to Abhijeet after that canteen incident. She almost talked to everyone, more than one occasion. Some had been good friends to her already. But the person standing before her, a few foots away, talking with the guard seemed a bit different to her. He never strike a conversation if not related to cases. But when talked, never let the people in front of him feel dejected or unwanted. And he's exceptionally quiet, but not shy. Confident but not show off. His attitude was something which felt natural, not created.

Thinking this and that she finally reached the main gate beside Abhijeet. He looked at her and smiled cordially. She had hardly seen him smiling like this during the entire week. Well, he never had a female colleague who was not his direct colleague, had he? Still, she felt him extra warm towards her. She brushed away the thoughts. She was being stupid. Tasha wasn't wrong after all. Now, when she's recalling her best friend's words she came into realization that Tasha had stopped bad mouthing Abhijeet nowadays, surprisingly. In fact, she had caught her praising him in some rare occasions. So unlikely of Tasha. She hardly used to praise her mentors. She loathed them all.

''Hello Dr Tarika,'' Abhijeet greeted her finally not having been replied with his smile.

''Oh.. Hi Abhijeet sir,'' Tarika smiled, shyly.

''You were lost,'' said Abhijeet and at the same time turned towards the guard, ''Remember from next time okay? Now get back to your work.'' Abhijeet said to the guard. The guard left, nodding.

''Nothing. I was just wondering, one week has passed,'' said Tarika hugging herself, ''It's cold outside. Finally winter has arrived. I love winter.''

Tarika found it extremely weird, talking with a person she barely knew, about weather.

''I don't have special attachment to kind of seasons,'' he smiled yet again and stretched his hand forward indicating her to take her steps ahead, ''shall we?''

 _Unromantic_.

Tarika couldn't stop but concluded in her mind. They started walking side by side and came out on road.

''You will take a cab too?'' Tarika asked Abhijeet.

''No, I am planning to get you one. I have my car,'' replied Abhijeet.

''Oh please don't bother. I will manage. You go ahead.'' Tarika assured him.

''Are you sure?''

''Absolutely,'' Tarika gave a curt nod.

''I don't know. It looks bad you know, leaving a beautiful lady alone on road..''

Tarika couldn't help her blushing smile. _Beautiful_ \- one word, yet it came out from his mouth rather unexpectedly.

''Beautiful?'' Tarika asked, a teasing smiled playing on her lips.

''Well, I am not flirting.''

''I am not accusing you either.''

''That's fine then,'' laughed Abhijeet.

The laughter eased the creases on his face, the impressive mask was wearing off with each passing second and she felt triumph happiness seeing him like that. She felt the happiness somewhere inside her, proud of her act.

Abhijeet stopped and looked in front of him, nothing in particular. Tarika stopped smiling and followed his gaze. To her luck there was nothing so far.

''Thanks,'' he confessed.

That thanks banged her heart real hard. Thanks. A simple word, but came from his mouth in a more inexpressive way- dry, unwarm but gentle and grateful. She never knew such kind of thanks existed, until now.

''Why?'' Tarika asked in confusion.

He looked at her and paused for a second, then replied.

''My brain was hanged with the pressure of work and you helped me ease.'' He gave a pure smile.

''You are always welcome. I am a real stress booster, my best friend says,''

''I have Daya as a best friend and he increases the stress by 10 folds,'' said Abhijeet, smirking.

''He's a very fun loving person. We have become good friends in just few days,'' Tarika stated.

''He is. He's quick to make friends. I am very-''

''Private.'' Tarika completed Abhijeet's sentence.

Abhijeet smiled, accepting her assumption.

''I will leave then,'' said Tarika, ''will take a cab from the road end.''

''Umm.. if you don't mind I will drop you.'' Abhijeet said in the most uncertain voice.

''Are you just trying to be nice or you actually want to?'' Tarika narrowed her eyes, her nature playful.

''No please, I really mean it. I am just being cautious so that you don't think I am a flirt,'' Abhijeet explained.

''I don't think you are a flirt. Please stop saying this.'' Tarika said strictly.

''Okay. Okay. That's it then. I am driving you home,'' said Abhijeet.

Tarika nodded, smiling broadly.

''I will get my car. You wait here.''

Abhijeet disappeared in the parking lot and Tarika kept waiting for him.

The journey was uneventful. They talked about the current cases. Even discussing about the case seemed so much interesting to her that she didn't try to divert the topic. By the time they reached her house Tarika was enlightened with all the details of the current cases and was very much amused with his detective skills.

''This?'' Asked Abhijeet stopping his car at the driveway of her house.

''Yeah,'' replied Tarika taking off her seat belt.

''You live alone?''

Tarika stopped. That bitch never told him she lived with her best friend whose name was Tarika? But again they hardly talked about other things except cases. She cooled down.

''I have a roommate and you know her.'' Tarika replied.

''Really?'' Abhijeet was taken aback.

''Do you mind having a cup of coffee with us?''

''Some other times I guess.''

He didn't even ask about her roommate. Tarika felt a little irritated.

''Tea?'' She tried one more time.

''No,'' Abhijeet laughed, ''but you can borrow me that crime thriller book you were talking about.''

 _'I talked about a book? When?'_ Tarika spoke in her mind.

''Arey, you just said na…''

''Oh.. yeah. That one. Yeah sure. Come along.'' Tarika got down the car without giving him chance to protest.

Abhijeet followed her. As they were moving in they saw a girl in Garden, standing, in shorts and tank top with untidy hair.

''Tasha! What are you doing here? It's cold outside?'' Tarika asked, keeping the part of her statement about her clothes in her mind.

Tasha's gaze was however fixed on the person beside her, who happened to be her mentor.

''She's your roommate?'' Abhijeet asked, hiding his amusement.

''Yeah,'' Tarika replied, ''sir please come inside.'' Tarika requested him.

Tarika dragged Tasha inside with Abhijeet following them.

''I'm coming.'' Said Tasha and ran inside her room, hurriedly.

''Sorry about her,'' Tarika apologized.

''No it's okay. I knew she would behave like that.'' Said Abhijeet.

''Sir please sit.''

Abhijeet took the couch. Tarika returned with a glass of water and offered him.

''Thanks.''

''It's oaky. I will bring you the book.''

''Yeah fine.''

Tarika went inside Tasha's room first.

''What is this Tasha? Why did you escape like that?''

''What the hell is this Tarika? Why have you brought him here? Actually, how did you even manage it?'' Tasha was surprised.

''We were just talking. And then he lend me a ride home. We talked about the case and I mentioned the book I read last week. He's just here to borrow the book.''

''You are speaking as if it's not a big deal!''

''Don't shout. He can hear us.''

''Huh! You could have at least informed me.'' Tasha whispered, still angry, ''at least I wouldn't have appeared in front of him in these shorts and tank tops. Oh God! It's so embarrassing.'' Tasha closed her eyes with her fists.

''You are over reacting again.''

''Yeah, changed your clothes into shorts and tops and go in front of him.''

''Why would I do that?''

''Seduce him. Stupid,'' Tasha murmured and walked ahead to her cup board.

She pulled out a pair of pyjamas and wear them over the shorts.

''That will be more embarrassing you know- appearing in front of him in shorts and than changed them in pyjamas.'' Tarika teased her best friend.

''Shut up you bitch,'' said Tasha throwing one of her shirt at her and closing the cupboard with a bang. She moved out the room all the while cursing her best friend. Tarika laughed and started searching the book.

. **KK: Well, I don't know how it is. Silly? Just one thing I want to say, FOR GOD'S SAKE TARIKA IS NOT ALREADY IN LOVE WITH ABHIJEET. I mean love at first sight- I am allergic to this. Tarika is not even attracted towards him in that way. Not yet. Here, both Tasha and Tarika are very free, fun loving and open minded. Tarika is just being friendly here. She will fall in love soon... but she's not in love now.**


	5. In Home

**A New Journey**

…

Sitting in the hall room of the two newly joined girls of CID Mumbai, one CID officer and another, forensic expert, Senior Inspector Abhijeet was recalling the incidents happening from last one week. One, extremely annoyed all the time who happened to be his trainee too. And the other one was extremely charming. Charming! No, he meant beautiful. No, cheerful. Yeah, she's cheerful, always passing a smile to everyone. Oh, beautiful and charming too. He couldn't deny. And he also couldn't deny she made his heart flutter with her smile. How he wished she would stop smiling around him! He wished he could be rude with her like he was with every other girl. Not rude exactly, just a little tough. He strangely found himself opening up with her. Like now, he was sitting in her hall room. Very unlikely of him.

And also today he got to know Tasha, his trainee, was her roommate. That talented cop seemed way too much nervous around him. He intimidated her he knew but still she could be at least confident around him. When he's not around she's also cheerful and confident. Nervousness only occurred around him. She's highly potential and he wanted to bring out the best of her. He worked her to do so but he guessed she's not the usual one. Being tough wouldn't help him to bring the best from her. But being gentle and friendly was not his thing. Especially with the trainees. He needed to find out a middle way. And he would find out soon. He's determined.

He looked around, surprised with the sudden disappearance of the two very beautiful girl belonging to Mumbai CID. He wouldn't lie but he actually never thought Tasha to appear in front him in shorts and tank top in cold weather. He chuckled. She's childish to some extent. Immediately he wiped off the smile from his face. _That's not your thing Abhijeet-_ he reminded himself.

He heard footsteps coming towards him and immediately turned his attention to the magazine on his lap _. Fashion magazine_! He cursed himself but yet pretended reading.

''You read fashion magazine!'' His junior's amused voice hit his ear drum.

Abhijeet closed the magazine and kept that on table before him.

''I was just looking through. I don't read them,'' said Abhijeet, making himself as relax as possible.

Tasha giggled but upon receiving his tough glance she stopped immediately, not to mention with great difficulty.

Abhijeet looked at his trainee carefully. She had changed the shorts into pyjama. He chuckled yet again. Sensing his chuckle Tasha blushed and looked away. Tarika was right after all.

''Sir, would you like something to drink? Tea or Coffee?'' Tasha asked after initial hesitation.

''Hmm, no thanks.'' Abhijeet refused politely.

Awkward silence.

''Sir, have you had your dinner?'' Tasha asked although she's feeling stupid.

''Umm, no.''

''Oh.''

''Sit,'' proposed Abhijeet.

''No sir. It's okay.'' Tasha smiled.

''Tasha, sit,'' Abhijeet commanded. ''Don't make it look awkward.''

Tasha sat down instantly.

Again silence.

''Let me look what Tarika's doing?'' Tasha stood up.

''She will be back with the book. You sit.''

Tasha sat down again. It felt like a naughty student had been called to be punished. But she remained calm. She looked at him who was looking at her already. She looked away.

''You two are good friends?'' Abhijeet asked finally, breaking the awkward silence.

''Best friends. Actually sir we are BFF.. best friends forever,'' Tasha supplied the information enthusiastically.

Abhijeet felt his lips twitching yet again. The very first time his junior was talking with him in that tone. And he didn't mind at all.

''Since when?''

''Since childhood sir. Our moms were best friend and used to leave in same building. So, here we are taking their friendship ahead.'' Tasha laughed.

''That's nice,'' smiled Abhijeet.

Tasha smiled back. She was little confused as why Abhijeet had asked her those questions. Was it for her or for Tarika? Damn! That arrogant bastard like her best friend already! No, no, no.

''Tasha..''

''Haan.. yeah sir. Yes.'' Tasha responded.

''I was calling you.. you responded at third time,'' said Abhijeet.

''So- sorry sir.''

''Here it is,'' Tarika joined them with the book.

''Oh thank you,'' Abhijeet said standing up and taking the book in his hand.

''You are always welcome. Btw, why don't you have dinner with us?'' Tarika asked.

''Umm no Dr Tarika. I'm getting late.''

''Please sir. We will be glad,'' Tarika requested and then turned to Tasha, ''what say?''

Tasha who was glaring at her a moment ago smiled when both her friend and her senior looked at her at the same time.

''Yes sir. Stay. Tarika will cook,'' Tasha said sarcastically.

''You didn't cook?'' Tarika asked in a rag. ''You were supposed to cook Tasha!''

''I burnt the vegetables. Happy?'' Tasha declared.

''When will you learn to cook?''

''Never. But you can have Maggi. I will boil them for you.''

Abhijeet's hunger disappear hearing their conversation.

''It's okay. I will eat on my way home,'' Abhijeet explained.

'Tarika closed her eyes tightly realizing she was fighting in front of Abhijeet.

''No sir. Give me just 15 minutes.'' Tarika requested.

Abhijeet smiled.

''It's okay Dr Tarika. Next time. You must be very tired to do the cooking. Have some Maggi and go to sleep,'' Abhijeet joked, embarrassing Tasha, ''I don't have appetite for Maggi.'' He smirked.

Tasha looked at him with her eyes doubled in size. How often did he smirk? And how rare it was to hear him joking?

Abhijeet turned towards Tasha and to increase her amusement he added one more line.

''Do her a favour and boil a packet of Maggi please.''

''I- I will,'' Tasha uttered.

Abhijeet smiled at both of them.

''Good night.''

He walked off the house. Tarika ran behind him to bid off leaving a completely bewildered Tasha behind.

''Thanks for coming sir,'' Tarika said as Abhijeet got into his car, ''next time I will not let you go without a cup of tea.''

''Sure Dr Tarika.''

''Good night.''

''Good night.''

Abhijeet drove off.

Smiling to herself she entered inside and found Tasha sitting on sofa with cross legs.

''I am telling you he's extra warm towards you. You better keep away from him. Got it?'' Tasha warned her best friend.

''I felt him warm towards you too.''

''Stop talking rubbish,'' Tasha stood up.

''The way you describe him around you he's nothing like that.''

''Because he was in your house.'' Tasha teased.

''May be because its your house.''

''Rubbish,'' Tasha left for her room.

''Hey! You were about to boil maggi for me..'' Tarika shouted.

''There's vegetable and roti on table for you.'' Tasha shouted back.

''I am not gonna eat burnt vegetables.''

''They are not burnt.''

''You bitch. Why did you lie then! Traitor.''

''Eat with your Abhu some other times'' said Tasha poking her head out from her room then shut the door with a bang.

''I will get you.'' Tarika declared but Tasha didn't respond. Murmuring under breathe she moved towards her room to get fresh.

.

.

 **.KK: Sorry for the extreme late update**.


	6. Trio meets at practice ground

**A New Journey**

….

The great forensic expert was really annoyed with her best friend. Because of her careless cop friend she had to leave all her lab works aside and walk all along the corridor and then practice ground. The sun was bright and the heat was bearable. Still, that was extremely annoying. She shouldn't have forgotten her phone at home while leaving early for the Bureau and then made her to spend the extra calories on walking. She could have come by herself. _'I'm with Abhijeet sir. I can't come and get my phone.'_ Her urging voice shouted at the back of her mind.

There she was sitting idly under the shade with Abhijeet talking over phone at a little distance _. 'This is her business!'_ Tarika spoke on her mind moving ahead.

As she reached near Tasha Abhijeet also joined them and before she could say anything Abhijeet started explaining Tasha something about target. Tarika waited for him to finish. Tasha hadn't wasted a second to stand up as soon as she saw Abhijeet coming towards her.

''Fo-cus. Got it?'' Abhijeet pressurized his words.

Tasha nodded vigorously. There's certainly a tint of nervousness in her. Tarika was surprised. Tasha was a girl she hardly had seen nervous. This hot headed officer had the gut to make Tasha nervous! _Intimidating!_ She concluded.

''Good,'' Abhijeet finished his lecture and turned to notice Tarika standing there.

''Good morning Dr Tarika,'' Abhijeet smiled, warmly.

''Good morning sir,'' Tarika smiled back.

''You are here…'' Abhijeet was uncertain as how to ask her directly.

''Oh, I am here to give Tasha her phone,'' said Tarika and at the same time handed Tasha her phone.

''Oh. Talk to your friend I will make one more call.''

'' No sir, it's okay. We have enough time to talk,'' Tarika smiled yet again.

Abhijeet smiled but didn't answer her. He picked up his ringing phone and moved away.

''Oh God Tasha! Why are you nervous around him?'''Tarika almost shouted holding Tasha's hand.

''Ssshh, he will hear us. Slow.'' Tasha urged her to keep her voice low.

Tarika nodded.

''But seriously tell me… Does he really torture you?''

''His presence is enough to torture someone,'' Tasha sighed and sat down. Tarika took the chair next to her.

''Since when you get to react with someone's presence?''

''Ever since I have met him,'' Tasha smirked.

''Seriously Tasha tell me. Why is this?''

''Tarika. Relax.''

''No Tasha..''

''Fine, I am telling you.''

''Go on.''

''He can read people's mind,'' Tasha said dramatically.

''What rubbish,'' Tarika dismissed her best friend's words immediately.

''Tch, I swear. He can tell what's going on on my mind. Whatever question peeps inside my head he answered them all without giving me a chance to ask!''

''Firstly, I don't believe your rubbish talks. He's experienced that's why he can assume your questions. It's been years now since he's in this profession. He certainly can assume the questions going on inside the mind of a 24 years old newly joined officer. Secondly, it doesn't make sense how he being able to read your mind make you nervous around him!''

''Arey, I keep cursing him all the time na,'' Tasha whispered bending towards her roommate, ''bad mouthing him.''

Tarika slapped her forehead.

''You are hopeless.''

''No.. It's true. One day I was cursing him while he was making me to shoot on target board continuously. I missed three shots at a row and he marched towards me, straightened my hand and do you know what he said?'' Tasha said as if she was describing some demons.

''What?'' Tarika asked, annoyed.

''He said, 'Stop cursing me and focus on target board.'''

''You have got a very expressive face darling,'' Tarika laughed. ''Your eyes speak.''

''Shut up!'' Tasha warned her.

''So, stop cursing him. Simple.''

''Arey I tried. Didn't work.''

''Now tell me the exact reason.'' Tariak urged her.

''I told you.''

''But there's more to tell.''

''Seriously, this makes me nervous around him.'' Tasha said truthfully.

''I know there's something else too.''

Tasha sighed and took a deep breathe. She then averted her gaze from Tarika.

''I don't know why but I want this man to praise me, to become proud of me. It's so unlikely of me. I mean I don't give it a fuck what people think about me but I want him to think good of me.''

''So you want it out of stubbornness or out of, you know.. emotion?'' Tarika asked with playful smile.

''I would like to assume –out of stubbornness,'' Tasha barked at her best friend.

Tarika laughed lightly.

''Fine. Be careful. Don't fall for him.''

Tasha stood up as if she was current shocked.

''What/''

'' What what?'' Tarika asked in return, standing up.

''How could you even think I would fall for him. He's so arrogant. Yuck!''

''You now, how it works from hatred to likeness and then finally…''

''I don't hate him and I don't want to like him.''

''But you want him to like you right?''

''Yes.. no.. I mean don't make me confuse you dumb head.''

''Relax, I was joking. He's my type. You need chocolate boys I know. Boys who looks like girls.''

''Shut up Tarika. Go back to your work and don't you dare to fall for that arrogant. I will not let him be in your life,'' Tasha warned her.

''Why? You liked him so much already?'' Tarika winked.

''Arggghhhh, stop it.''

''I feel like it too. So, stop saying this to me. Got it?'' Tarika said, straight.

''Don't lie. You feel butterflies in your stomach when I say this. You have an expressive face Dr Tarika.''

''Tasha I am warning you.''

''Me too.''

''Drop it. Let's go have lunch outside. Canteen's food sucks.''

''I will be busy with the arrogant.''

''Stop calling him arrogant.''

''Okay, I will be busy with your Abhu.''

''TASHA!"" Tarika shouted but calmed herself eventually. ''Okay, let's take him with us.''

''Who? Abhu?'' Tasha asked in disbelief.

'Tarika glared at her.

''Acha, You mean Abhijeet sir?'' Tasha asked.

''Yeah. Why are you so surprised?''

''You can make him come with us?'' Tasha said with a challenging voice.

''You think I can't?'' Tariak narrowed her eyes.

''I, doubt it.'' Tasha said slowly.

''If he's not busy he will come.''

''Exclude me. Why don't you take him out with you so that I can have some time free to spend with Vivek. He has got a very interesting game in his phone and I want to learn about that.''

''Vivek?'' Tarika was curious.

''He joined yesterday. You didn't meet him?''

''Oh, that chocolate boy?''

''chocolate boy?'' Tasha laughed, ''I didn't think of him like that but now when you have mentioned he's indeed a chocolate boy.''

''Haha.. okay. I am gonna go ask Abhijeet sir out for lunch with us.''

''Oh please Tarika. I don't want indigestion. He will give me crumps. Oh my stomach already hurts thinking about him.'' Tasha held her stomach playfully.

Tarika hit Tasha playfully and ran to the opposite side of the ground towards Abhijeet.

''Huh! As if he will come,'' Tasha smirked and started loading her gun.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Here Tarika reached near Abhijeet. Abhijeet noticed her and gave a small nod. Tarika smiled indicating him to continue his call. Abhijeet gave a curt nod and finished his talking.

'How's the book?'' Tariak asked out of the blue.

''Oh, I didn't get time to start yet. You need the book?''

''Tch.. Me and Tasha are already done with the book. You can keep that as long as you want.''

Abhijeet looked at Tasha who busy with her gun.

''Hmm,'' The senior inspector then turned towards Tarika, ''you want to say something?''

''How do you know?'' Tarika was surprised.

'Abhijeet chuckled before answering.

''Actually Dr Tariak I am kind of a person people usually want to avoid unless otherwise important.''

''You think very low of yourself. I will not avoid you. You seem very nice to me.''

''Thanks for the compliment. But now say what's this?'Ahijeet smiled.

''Can we have lunch together?'' Tarika asked straight forward.

Abhijeet became statue. Not in his wildest dream he had thought of being proposed for a lunch from the very beautiful forensic expert. They are not even friends. And this girl! This girl had the gut to ask him. She's untouched with his arrogance or she just decided to ignore? He knew not. Somewhere Abhijeet found it extremely difficult to be rude with her _. Destiny._

''Sir! I haven't asked you out for a date. It's just lunch,'' Tarika joked. ''And it's perfectly fine if you deny.''

''No, no. I mean I was just..'' Abhijeet found himself stammering.

''You was just?'' Tarika asked curious.

''No I mean. Okay. The new restaurant at the opposite side of the road is good.''

''Great. Let's go there. Let Tasha inform me when you are free.''

''Tasha's also coming with us?'' Abhijeet asked without thinking and then cursed himself thinking she would come alone with him. _What had gotten into him?_

''You don't want to?'' Tariaka asked surprised.

''No no. There's nothing like that. You make me confuse Dr Tarika.'' Abhijeet felt embarrassed.

''I'm sorry. I was just asking.''

''It's okay,'' said Abhijeet and sighed shortly.

Tarika giggled on her mind thinking she could make him nervous. The person who's capable of making the tough cop Tasha nervous got nervous around her. Tarika loved the feeling. Her abdomen lurched.

Wait! Or was it _'Butterflies in stomach'_?

Oh! Tasha was making her nuts. She should stop listening to her rubbish.

Tarika kept her thoughts aside and looked at Tasha.

"'Sir, can you please inform Tasha about this? I got to go hurry. Salunke sir will be mad.''

''What? Me?'' Abhijeet behaved as if he had been told to kiss someone.

''Oh.. I will call her then.''

''No fine. I will tell her.''

''Thank you sir. Have a nice day.'' Tarika smiled and left.

Abhijeet sighed and moved towards Tasha. She was drinking water when Abhijeet told her the news- straight, without any introduction.

''Dr Tarika wants us to go and have lunch at the new restaurant opposite to Bureau. Wrap up your work within 2.00 pm.''

Abhijeet said the lines as if he had been reading them from a book. Tasha spat out the water from her mouth in one go, shocked beyond her expectations.

''What?'' She shouted.

Abhijeet looked up from his coat which had the splashes of water from her mouth and glared at her.

''So-Sorry sir.'' Tasha apologized and tried to clean off his coat with her hands.

''It's oaky Tasha'' Abhijeet tried to make her understand.

''Sorry sir sorry.''

''Tasha..''

''Sorry.. I didn't .. sorry..''

''Tasha.. leave me..''

Tasha was trying to brush his coat and Abhijeet was trying to stop her. Abhijeet couldn't take it anymore and held her both hands tights.

''Tasha!'' Abhijeet ordered and took a step back. ''I'm fine. It's okay. Don't over react.''

Tasha looked at him blank.

Abhijeet asked her with eyes if she had understood. Tasha nodded slowly and Abhijeet let go of her hands. The senior inspector observed the embarrassed trainee and offered her his handkerchief. Not wanting to be embarrassed more she accepted the hanky and wiped off her face.

''You can keep it. And come inside I have to discuss a case with the team.''

Tasha nodded and Abhijeet proceeded to leave.

''Sir..'' Tasha called him.

Abhijeet stopped and looked at her with his famous annoyed look.

''Are we going?'' Tasha asked avoiding his look.

''I think so. Unless of course you get us late.''

''I won't sir.'' Tasha smiled and Abhijeet found himself smiling at her, again.

He left without any further talk. The girls were making him nuts.

Tasha received a message from Tarika.

'' _Wink emoji*wink emoji*''_

''How do she do it!'' Tasha asked herself and went inside to attend the team meeting.

.

 **KK: Late update. But I can't avoid it anymore. You to keep patient from now on. The updates will be slow. And tons of loves for the awesome reviews.**


	7. Dinning Together

**.'' A New Journey''**

….

Dinning with the arrogant! Seriously! Tasha was utterly annoyed and was also taken aback when she found herself sitting opposite to the sharp officer of Mumbai CID at restaurant. Her best friend was very proud of her work and was enjoying her senior's company very well. She looked at her side and indeed found her roommate smiling stupidly. She rolled her eyes and looked away, hoping for the lunch to be finished quickly. Where the hell was the waiter?

''Order sir?'' A waiter came to take their order.

''Ladies first,'' said Abhijeet smiling at Tarika.

Tasha narrowed her eyes at her senior. Did he just flirt with the beautiful forensic expert? She felt offended. Sighing deeply she looked away not wanting to witness some more smiles, from her friend this time.

''It's okay sir. You order first. I will check the menu by then,'' Tarika replied.

''Tasha, you?'' He shifted his attention to Tasha.

''After you sir.'' She smiled sarcastically.

''Okay.'' Abhijeet shrugged and looked at the menu. ''I will take package number 32- fried rice, chicken masala and salads.''

''Sure sir. Drink?''

''Water.''

''Ma'm your order,'' the waiter asked Tarika.

''Hmm.. one thai soup and one quarter grill chicken.''

''Okay ma'm.'' The waiter wrote down.

Abhijeet felt like he shouldn't have jumped into the rice option. He felt a little uncomfortable. Bad idea. He shouldn't have come with girls here.

''Fried rice with mutton achari,'' Tasha ordered.

Abhijeet took a breath of relief. At least one of them was taking rice.

''Don't mind her. She's a patient of anorexia nervosa. Diet freak,'' said Tasha to Abhijeet, not looking at Tarika at all.

''What do you mean?'' Tarika demanded to know.

''You don't know the meaning of the term? Google it.''

''I didn't mean that. You know-''

''What will you two take in drinks?'' Abhijeet interrupted the girls.

''Oh plain water. For both of us.'' Tarika told the waiter and he left.

Tariak threw Tasha an angry glance.

''Everybody should be conscious about their health,'' Abhijeet commented.

''She's concern about her figure,'' Tasha taunted.

Tarika stumped Tasha's foot. Abhijeet didn't know how to response to the conversion so he decided to change the topic.

''What do your parents do?'' He asked both of them.

Tarika and Tasha started to tell him about their family till the food arrived. During food they discussed about some current cases and finished their lunch.

After lunch Tasha accompanied Abhijeet to field for a case. Abhijeet gave her the privilege to interrogate some of the suspect and by his expression she could tell he's impressed with her. Tasha couldn't help but smirked at her inner self. Finally at one point the accused was identified. She's a girl. And when they chased her she ran upstairs to the terrace. Standing on the railing she threatened to jump down the building.

''Listen, we are not going to let you escape. So, it's better you surrender yourself.'' Abhijeet kept explaining to the girl but she was stubborn.

''Sir, I think she's going to jump,'' Tasha was little panic.

''Yes, she will.'' Abhijeet concluded.

''Nidhi,'' Abhijeet called the girl by her name, ''listen, we will decrease your punishment.''

''No, I know you all will going to hang me till death. I am not stupid. But, I prefer to jump and die instead of surrendering myself to you.'' She took another attempt to jump.

''Nidhi..'' Tasha called her, ''please listen to us. Let us talk about it.''

Abhijeet slowly moved towards her.

''Don't move officer,'' Nidhi warned him. But Abhijeet kept going.

''Sir, she will jump.'' Tasha too tried to stop Abhijeet.

"'ABHIJEET….'' Daya came there shouting. Three things happened simultaneously. Nidhi jumped, Abhijetet jumped behind her and Daya threw a rope for Abhijeet. Abhijeet caught the rope and the girl at the same time. The girl was saved. After all the drama the girl was sent to jail.

Abhijeet was rubbing his right arm lightly.

''You okay?'' Daya asked.

''It's aching a little.'' Abhijeet informed.

''Take care. I will take the girl to Jail.''

''Okay. Thanks yaar.''

Daya shook his head disapprovingly but didn't say anything. He walked away with the accused.

Abhijeet turned towards Tasha.

''Next time don't. get. Panic. Do I make myself clear?'' Abhijeet said strictly.

Thought strict his voice had a certain level of hidden softness behind it. She could sense. And she felt her lips twisting in a smile.

''Yes sir.'' She nodded.

''Good,'' said Abhijeet nodding his head affectionately.

''Sir…'' Tasha called him when he had taken a step ahead.

''Now what?'' He asked with playful seriousness.

''Oh sir.. I wanted to ask.. I mean..''

''Say it already Tasha.''

''Didn't you get scared? What if the rope didn't reach you in time?''

Abhijeet chuckled at her innocence

''Remember two things always in this profession. Number two- always have faith in your accompanies.''

''No sir.. I didn't mean that. What if you couldn't catch the rope? Weren't you scared a bit?''

''I wasn't. Because the number one thing you have to remember is, have faith in yourself.''

Abhijeet smiled at his junior and walked ahead. Tasha stood there for some seconds, amazed with his way of thinking. She indeed gonna learn a lot from this team, and especially from this man.

Abhijeet stopped and turned his head a little.

''Are you coming or not?''

''Yes sir.'' Tasha smiled and joined his side. She sensed him chuckling and couldn't help smiling broader.

…

'' _Love me like you do.. lala love me like you do.._ ''

Tarika heard her roommate singing in kitchen from the drawing room. Her roommate was never a good singer. In fact, she hardly sings to herself. And she did it, it means she's extremely happy or in a very very good mood.

''Your coffee,'' said Tasha and passed a mug to Tarika.

''Thanks,'' said Tarika keeping her book aside.

''My pleasure your highness,'' Tasha laughed and sat beside Tarika on sofa.

''Something happened?'' Tarika asked taking a sip from her coffee.

''Usual stuffs,'' Tasha informed.

''Doesn't seem so,'' Tarika said, suspiciously.

''Tch.. it's nothing re. It's just I am getting involved in critical cases and I am loving it.''

''Oh.. that's good.''

Tasha shrugged.

''So, Did Abhijeet sir mentioned anything about the lunch afterwards?'' Tarika wanted to know.

''Why do you even care,'' Tasha asked suspiciously.

''Can't you answer a question without any counter question?''

''Nope.''

''I am asking because.. umm, you know just to know if he liked our company or not.''

Tarika tried to hide her eyes from Tasha but she kept looking at her. Tarika mentally prepared herself to get teased, terribly.

''Umm, no. We were busy with cases.'' Tasha replied shortly and stood up. ''I am making dinner. Gonna help me?''

''Let me just finish these last two pages,'' said Tarika showing her book.

''Okay. Hurry up,'' said Tasha. She stopped at the threshold of the kitchen and turned towards Tarika with a playful smile on her face.

''Hey, do you know there's a huge possibility of Daya and Abhijeet sir being gay?''

''WHAT?'' Tarika almost stood up with a sudden news.

''I find out.. They had never dated any girls yet.'' Tasha winked.

''But.. that doesn't mean..'' Tariak tried to explain but didn't know why on earth she was doing that.

''Hahahaha.. look at your face… Hahaha..''

''TASHA.. I ma gonna kill you..'' Tariak ran behind Tasha with a cushion in her hand.

…..


	8. Confessions

**A New Journey**

….

Days turned into weeks and weeks, into months. The girls and the team became a family. In between cases, chasing the criminals and brewing the chemicals they got bound with each other. The casual talks turned into friendly conversations and jokes became part of their comments. In a world where they hardly needed any one beside them as friends they found themselves surrounded by handful of friends. The concerns they shared for each other's made the girls' hearts melt and they felt blessed to become a part of this team.

Tasha's training came to an end and she started working as a full time officer, solving cases and slapping the culprits. The only unwelcoming thing for Tasha was to get scolded by her seniors. As the days passed she became old and the things once used to be overlooked were now considered big enough. She didn't mind Daya sir's mild harsh words nor did she take Abhijeet's sir's stiff words into her account but ACP sir was something she couldn't get along. But she had Abhijeet and Daya sir to save her. Now, she never needed help in field but when it came on ACP Praduyman she couldn't help but eyed her seniors pleadingly.

''What is this Tasha?'' ACP sir threw the file on table and made Tasha startled. She looked down. ''You weren't supposed to make this mistake at this stage. How could you mess up the call records?'' He shouted.

Tasha thought it better to keep quite then answering. It was the mobile company who messed up. But she accepted she should check the number and not only the name.

''The whole time we were on wrong track because of your silly mistake.'' ACP was angry.

She at once looked at Abhijeet and he assured her with eyes and showed her his palm indicating not to talk back.

''Sorry sir,'' Tasha apologized.

''Sorry!'' ACP raised his hands on air mockingly.

Abhijeet picked up the file from table and went through the newly received call records. Daya joined him too. Tasha looked at them and fumed in anger. All they cared about case. She meant, seriously!

ACP sir was going to say more but Abhijeet interrupt him.

''Sir, according to the report Sameer has called abroad on this number couple of times in last week,'' Abhijeet showed him the file.

ACP threw him a look for a good one minute till Abhijeet met his eyes and then looked down accepting his intentional interference. ACP shook his head disapprovingly.

''Then find out the owner of this number,'' he said leaving for his cabin.

Abhijeet let out his hold breath and sighed. Tasha understood and was happy to be saved from the situation. It had never been this bad before.

''Thank you sir,'' she said, embarrassed.

''You have got a very humble trainee Abhijeet,'' Daya teased Abhijeet.

Tasha looked down, smiling.

''Yeah, I guess so.'' Abhijeet teased Tasha. '' Don't be thankful. Just be careful next time. I don't like to interfere ACP sir,'' he laughed lightly hiding the part that he actually found the whole interfering ACP thing a bit tense full.

''And anyways, it's a take and give condition. We have saved you this time so you will save us next time.'' Daya smirked.

''From ACP sir?'' Tasha was bit scared with the idea.

''Yeah,'' Daya said casually.

''Why would she save you? What have you done? I have saved her neck.'' Abhijeet protested.

And hearing them Tasha wished she wasn't saved. She would rather bear his bitter words and then inferring him in his talk. How often these two brilliant officers made mistakes? And how wrong they could do to irk ACP Praduyman? Tasha would rather choose never to be a witness of that scene.

''Fine,'' Daya retorted. '' But, treat from Tasha.''

''Treat?'' Tasha was surprised.

''Welcome to the clan,'' said Freddy. ''Today you are the official member of 'sufferers of ACP Pradyuman's outburst'.

''Let's see how long my solider going to survive in the court,'' said Daya taking Vivek in a friendly side hug.

''I would like to lose willingly,'' Vivek smiled.

''So Tasha, treat?'' Freddy asked.

Tasha looked at Abhijeet.

''It's an unwritten rule,'' Abhijeet shrugged.

''And I would like to follow,'' Tasha smiled.

''Fine. Let's wrap up the works fast and go for dinner.'' Daya clapped, excited.

''Okay with me,'' said Tasha.

''Okay then,'' said Abhijeet.

''ACP sir is also coming?'' Asked Tasha, ''should we ask him as well?''

Everybody laughed.

''Pagal,'' Daya laughed hard and went to his desk. Freddy and all also went to finish their work.

Tasha looked at Abhijeet.

''We are celebrating ACP sir's angry out bust moment and you want to take him with you?'' Abhijeet shook his head unbelievingly.

''I .. meant… Umm''

Abhijeet smiled and went to his desk.

''Btw Tasha,'' he called her from his desk, '' if you want you can ask your friend Dr Tarika to come with us as well.''

''Umm.. no sir, it's okay. And she's busy with some experiments. She isn't even picking up my phone.''

Abhijeet nodded.

.

.

 **.At Night-**

''Don't you dare to talk to me Tasha,'' Tarika slummed the door on her best friend's face.

''Oh c'mon Tarika. You were busy. You weren't even picking up my phone!''

''You could have ask me in lab.'' Tarika retorted from her room.

''Huh! Don't make a fuss over it now.''

''You made me miss the team dinner.''

''You were busy Tarika… I didn't know you weren't that busy to attend the dinner. And I couldn't say them no when they decided to have the dinner tonight.''

''I envy you. You must have a lot of fun. And Abhijeet sir was also there.. oh God!''

''Oh, so this is all about Abhijeet sir huh!'' Tasha sang.

''No. I mean…''

''Yeah yeah..''

''Don't cover up your deeds.''

''Fine. Just come out and have your dinner drama queen. I have got you some foods in parcel.''

''The left overs,'' Tarika snorted.

''We don't eat salads and vegetables like you. Now come out or I will break the damn door of your room. I am heating the foods.''

Tasha went to kitchen and warmed the food. When she returned Tarika still was behind the locked door. She placed the food on central table of their living room and went near Tarika's room.

''You are coming or not?'' Tasha asked.

''I am sleeping.''

''Okay, I thought I would tell you what Abhijeet sir was talking about you.'' Tasha shrugged.

She heard noises and a few seconds later Tarika opened the door.

Tasha raised her one eyebrow at her roommate.

''I am … hungry,'' Tarika said with attitude and jumped into the sofa grabbing the food bowl. Tasha sat beside her and switched on the tv. Her phone biped with a message and she got busy with her phone.

''What was he saying?'' Tarika asked.

''Who?'' Tasha asked not looking up from her phone.

''Abhijeet sir!'' Tarika said in an obvious tone.

'''Hmm?''

''Tasha!"

''He was asking me to invite you,'' Tasha said formally, busy in her phone.

Tarika glared at her best friend. Tasha looked at her and winked, smirking. Tarika filled her mouth with salads angrily. Tasha chuckled, replying message. 'Tarika rested her head on Tasha's shoulder and half lied on sofa.

''Who are you messaging?''

''Vivek,'' Tasha replied shortly.

''What's that stupid asking you?''

''He's asking if we can go out on a dinner alone next time.''

''Don't tell me you have replied saying how can two people be alone!''

''I did exactly the same,'' Tasha laughed, ''and now he's clueless.''

They high fived.

''So, you really like this guy Vivek?''

''Umm.. yeah, think so.''

''You gonna date him?''

''Not yet. Let me know him a little more. I don't want to get attached and then get disappointed.''

''Umm,'' Tarika nodded, ''he's cute. Matches you.''

''Yeah, we have a lot of things in common,'' Tasha said, all time busy in her phone.

''Abhijeet sir didn't ask about me at dinner?'' Tarika asked randomly.

''You are behaving like a teenager Tarika,''

''Am I?"

''Yeah.. like the way you used to call me every second week to let me know about your new crush,'' Tasha shook her head.

Tarika sat up. She switched off the tv.

''I am gonna go sleep.''

''This early?''

''My eyes are hurting,'' Tarika replied.

''Tarika…''

''What?''

''Abhijeet sir is not your type Tarika,'' Tasha said, finally keeping away her phone. Her phone kept vibrating on each message.

''How would you know?''

''I spend more time with him than you do. I know him. I feel like you just gonna end up hurting yourself. And knowing that how emotional you are I would like to suggest you to keep away from him. I know he is influencing you and he does treat you differently but its not how it works for him.''

''You can be wrong,'' Tarika said, a little upset.

''Yeah I can. But I am not.''

''At least I should get try to know him better and then decide.'' Tarika suggested.

Irritated with the vibrating phone Tarika shouted.

''Why don't you throw your dam phone out!''

Tasha over heard her last line and answered.

''If you really want then go with it. But don't take my words lightly.''

Tasha got busy with her phone again. Tarika waited there for sometimes and then left for her room.

''Good night,'' Tasha shouted behind her.

.

.

KK: Please review.


	9. A big decision by Tarika

**A New Journey**

…..

''Vivek!'' Tarika was surprised to see Vivek in Garden. She had come there for her morning jogging. She was done with her rounds when she noticed him.

''Hi Tarika.''

''What are you doing here?''

''Umm, jogging I guess.'' Vivek looked around mockingly and shrugged.

"Haha" she laughed, ''I know. But, this garden is little far from your house, isn't it?''

''Umm..'' Vivek ruffled his back side of head. ''Actually when you mentioned you come here for jogging I thought your roommate also comes with you.''

''Tasha!'' Tarika laughed hard, ''Yeah, in your dreams. She never wakes up before 7.''

''What did she do in academy?''

''Who knows?'' Tarika shrugged. ''Oh, her teammates were helping her. You know, team work. Often times the team used to get less points just because of her sleep. But she used to cover that up with her performances.''

''Yeah, I had heard about her in my academy.''

''really?''

''Yeah. I never knew I would meet her in Mumbai CID like this.''

''Destiny. Btw, I have heard someone likes my best friend. Is it true huh?'' Tarika winked.

''Tarika..''

''Oh God! Look at yourself. You are blushing.''

''Stop making fun okay. And help me out.'' Vivek demanded.

''Help?''

''Yep. Tell me what to do to impress your best friend.''

''Ah huh!,'' Tarika smirked, ''why would I help you?''

''Because I am your friend.'' Vivek was amazed with her question.

''But she's my best friend.''

''Exactly, that's why you should help me. Don't you want your best friend to get settled.''

''I do,'' Tarika sang. ''But, how would I know you are good enough for her?''

''Tarika? You are teasing me right? Don't you know me? Don't you like me as your best friend's date?''

''I have trust issues with boys.''

''You are insulting me now.''

''Good for you. You should get used to it. Tasha does it more than me.'' Tarika smirked again.

''Will you help or not?''

''Okay, okay."' Tariak showed her palm. ''Tell me, how can I help you?''

''Great! I want to take Tasha to dinner and then may be a long drive after that. Tell me where to take her and which types of songs she likes.''

''You are running very fast.'' Tarika commented.

''What!''

''I mean, take her to a date when you know the answers of these questions. Not before that.''

''You are not going to help me!'' Vivek was disappointed.

''I AM helping you chocolate boy. Don't rush. Take it slow. Tasha is still not ready for a date. If you ask her now she will probably think a little low of you. I mean not in that severe form. But,, she's the girl who prefers friendship first and then love. You know, slowly.''

''Really?'' Vivek was a bit scared. ''But, I am so much in love with her already. How can I not rush things.''

''Your problem,'' Tarika shrugged.

''You are not framing me right?''

''The second advise is be nicer with me more than you are with her. Got it?''

''Yeah yeah I know how this BFF thing works.''

''Vivek, chill yaar.''

''You are no help,'' Vivek walked away.

''Arey Vivek..'' Tarika called him, ''Huh! Bhalai ka toh zamanai nahi raha… stupid.'' Tarika smiled at his act and then jogged towards her house.

.

.

.

Tasha was in hurry. She was eating bread with speed and also talking with Tarika over phone.

''That's not fair Tarika. How could you leave without me?''

''I am in lab for last one hour. I told you I am busy with a research.''

''Yeah.. busy busy woman. But, you could have waken me up before leaving.''

''Look, who's speaking! I didn't?''

''I mean… ah, leave it. I am getting late. Bye. See you in Bureau.''

''Bye.''

Tasha hurriedly drank a glass of juice and left the house.

.

.

The day was busy. The officers got free around 8.00 pm. Tasha was sitting on her desk and thinking about her last night conversation with Tarika. She was worried if she had hurt Tarika. She looked at Abhijeet working on his PC. He was so engorged in his work that didn't even noticed the chorus around him. Or, he simply avoided? Tasha had been with this man from last three months. First as a trainee and then as a junior under him. She had noticed him, had taken interest in him particularly. Because, somewhere she knew from the very beginning her best friend had an interest in him. Frankly, she really liked Abhijeet sir. As an officer, as a senior, as a human being. But when she imagined Tarika with him she got butterflies in her stomach. She felt like falling from a height. She felt an unknown fear. It's an instinct. She didn't like this feeling. But also, she believed she's interfering in Tarika's life more than needed. Tarika had the right to decide if she really wanted to be with Abhijeet. She should at least get a chance to know him. But what if she broke apart? No. She wouldn't. _"And if she did I will be there to help her."_

Again, she looked at Abhijeet. He was now talking with ACP sir in his cabin. Tasha sighed. This workaholic man was going to ruin her best friend's romantic dreams. How could she let that happen?

''Oh God! Why is this so difficult?'' Tasha talked to herself and hit her head with her desk. She expected to bang her head with the hard table but she felt something soft.

''What are you doing? You gonna hurt yourself.'' Vivek said, concerned.

Tasha sat up straight and looked at him.

''Oh Vivek, don't do these cheap things with me.'' Tasha mocked, ''baby, are you hurt.. baby, you okay.''

''These are concerns.''

''Don't tell me you are really gonna try these with me.''

''I won't if these bother you so much.'' Vivek shrugged.

''Anyways, you have something to speak?''

''Not exactly. ACP sir said we can go home. Come, I will drop you in my bike.''

''Oh, Thanks vivek. But I will wait for Tarika.''

''C'mon Tasha. You can go home and clean the house .. and then make some dinner for Tarika. She's exhausting herself a lot. You waiting here for her doesn't gonna help her, will it?''

''Yeah I know but still, I want to.''

''Okay. I won't force you. But let's have some panipuri. I am craving for it. There's a stall in front of Bureau. Let's go there."

''Okay.. As I have cancelled the dinner I will accept this proposal.'' Tasha smirked and walked ahead.

''Hey hello. Excuse me. Panipur is not a replacement for dinner okay.. Tasha.. Tasha..'' He ran behind her.

..

.

''Umm.. Awesome. Nothing can beats Mumbai's panipuri. Love it.'' Vivek shoved another one in his mouth.

Tasha gulped her ones' and spoke, ''You are right.''

''Btw Tasha, I met Tarika at Garden this morning. Did she tell you?''

''No. She came bureau an hour before me.''

''Oh..''

''Why?''

Vivek stayed silent. He had said Tarika he loved Tasha. That was rush. Later, he realized he shouldn't have been that bold. What if Tasha misunderstood him?

''Vivek!''

''Huh!''

''Where were you zoned off?''

''Nowhere. What were you saying?''

''I asked, what did you guys talked about?''

Vivek thought for a while and then decided to tell her the truth as he concluded Tarika would tell her anyways. But he kept the love part untold.

''Nothing serious. I was just asking how to impress you.'' Vivek smiled.

''Really? What did she say?''

''Something like take it slow… friendship fisrt..''

''Really? Lucky you..''

''What!''

''In school, one boy asked her what flavour ice cream I prefer most. She told him strawberry. I painted his face with that strawberry cone. I hate strawberry flavour.'' Tasha laughed and ordered one more panipuri.

Vivek thanked his stars. Really he was lucky that Tariak didn't suggested him any restaurants or songs. He imagined himself playing 'çhanna mereya mereya' and Tasha kicking him outside the car because she hated Ranbir Kapoor.

''Earth on Vivek. What's wrong with you today?''

''Sorry, sorry.''

''What were you saying?''

''Me? Umm.. yeah, do you like Ranbir Kapoor?''

''What?'' Tasha was confused.

''No.. I mean.. yeah, tell me do you like him?''

''Yeah,'' Tasha sang, ''but why suddenly?''

''General knowledge.''

''Vivek!'' Tasha rolled her eyes.

''How much?'' Vivek asked the stall keeper.

''Umm.. I am paying mine,'' Tasha interrupted.

''Of course madam.'' Vivek teased her.

''No problem tiger, pay mine,'' Daya slapped his shoulder playfully joining beside him.

''Daya sir?'' Vivek was surprised, ''of course sir.''

''Daya,'' Abhijeet joined them, ''I thought we are going to Raju's dhaba for dinner.''

''Tch..'' Daya eyed the Panipuris dramatically, ''Vivek, the treat on you. Next time.''

''haha.. okay sir.''

''Umm, why don't you two join us?'' Abhijeet proposed.

''Ah.. sir..'' Tasha stammered.

''Yeah why not sir.'' Vivek looked at Tasha hopefully.

''Oh c'mon Tasha. It's only 8.15. It will hardly take two and a half hour.'' Daya explained.

''Actually sir, I was waiting for Tarika. We have plans. You all enjoy yourselves.''

Tasha looked at Abhijeet hoping him to suggest to take Tarika with them. Again, this time. She felt stupid for hoping so at the same time. But he was busy with his phone. Although Tasha could swear she noticed him becoming alert on Tarika's name.

''Tarika! C'mon. I think this girl will kill herself in that lab. She's exhausting herself.'' Daya said dramatically.

''That's what I was saying to Tasha,'' Vivek commented.

''Working with that old doctor is tiresome only and the workload .. the cherry on the top,'' Abhijeet said. ''And btw, since when you have started to call her Tarika and not Dr Tarika?'' Abhijeet asked suspiciously.

''Why? Getting jealous?'' Daya smirked.

''Umm.. no. Of course not. I was just curious.'' Abhijeet became uncomfortable.

''You know how friendly I am.'' Daya felt proud on himself.

Abhijeet shook his head disapprovingly.

Tasha smiled listening them. So, was there any possibility of Abhijeet liking Tarika? Would it work out? Tasha again felt her head jammed with her questions. Just when she was fighting for Tarika inside her head she noticed her coming out of the Bureau building. Vivek waved at her. Tarika joined them. Tasha noticed Daya smirking at Abhijeet. But Abhijeet simply glared at him. Daya gave an evil smile.

''Hi Vivek. Hello Daya. Hello Abhijeet sir.'' Tarika greeted everyone.

Tasha again looked at Abhijeet. He indeed looked a little offended. Tasha laughed a little louder, unintentionally. Tarika looked at her, irritated. Tasha had that bad habit of laughing at wrong time.

''Sorry,'' Tasha covered her mouth.

''You are crazy, you know.'' Daya laughed.

''Good diagnosis. I always keep telling her. But, she won't believe me.'' Tarika joked.

''Shut up.'' Tasha glared at her childhood friend.

''Tarika, we are going to Dhaba for dinner. Join us.'' Vivek said, excited.

Tarika looked at Tasha and her face fell.

''Guys, I told you we have plans. We are not coming. '' Tasha said.

Tarika couldn't remember any plans with her. So, Tasha wanted to escape the gathering? But why?

''C'mon Tasha,'' Tarika said, ''Go with them. Whatever plans we have made cancel them. I need to rush to the library. I need some urgent information. I can't get them on internet.''

''I will come with you.''

''You are not allowed. You are not a member.''

''But Tarika… I..'' Tasha felt like Tarika was avoiding her. Instantly she got emotional. The last time she felt like that was 10 years back when they had a real fight.

''Sir, take her with you. Tasha please go.''

''Tarika..''

''Sir. You all sit inside the car. I will borrow Tasha for a moment.'' Tarika dragged Tasha with her at a corner.

''Take your time.'' Daya shouted behind them and asked the other two to get inside.

''What are you doing Tasha?''

''That's what I wanted to ask.''

''What do you mean?''

''Are you avoiding me Dr Tarika?''

''Inspector Tasha, why would I avoid you?''

''Because I have hurt you last night'"

''C'mon Tasha. Don't be a kid. I am not hurt.''

''Then why are you not coming with us?''

''I really need to go to library and also I don't want to be around Abhijeet sir. I am on initial stage. I want to step back.''

''Just because I said..''

''Tasha! Its not _'just because_ ' for me okay. I will break off my engagement if you ask me to without any further question… it's a very small thing for me.''

''Tarika..''

''I know you will do the same. And don't get emotional. Run. They are waiting for you.''

Tasha hugged Tarika and ran to get inside the car. Tarika waved at her and smiled. Tasha sat beside Vivek on back seat. Daya played the music and started the car. Vivek and Daya talked and talked. Tasha's mind was occupied with numerous question. She jerked them off and joined Daya and Vivek in their conversation. Abhijeet, however seemed upset and didn't talked too much in whole journey. Tasha remembered, Tarika didn't even looked at him twice.

.

.

 **KK:Hush! Late but big update right? Hope you liked the chapter.**


	10. One step ahead

**A New Journey**

…

Tarika had never been good at avoiding anything, specially a person who's trying to linger around her every now and then, trying to strike a conversation with every possible opportunity. At first, she thought it's her imagination but the incidents like those started to occur so frequently that even their colleagues had started to notice. And top of everything she couldn't forget he's her senior. She couldn't avoid her senior, could she?

Nevertheless when she noticed him in corridor coming from opposite direction her first instinct was to turn back on her heels and ran away. But she knew better not to do that. She rather tried to show herself busy in her file as she tried to walk passed him. But, all in vain.

''Dr Tarika,'' he stopped her.

''Oh hi Abhijeet sir,'' she stopped and faced him. ''Sorry, I didn't see you.''

''You didn't?'' He asked sarcastically, raising his eyebrows.

''No sir.'' She was embarrassed.

''Al right. Busy?''

''Sorry sir?''

''I asked, are you busy?''

''Umm, Yeah, a little. Why sir?''

Abhijeet closed his eyes in irritation and tried to make himself calm. Why did the good doctor call him sir, literally after every sentence? He hated it.

''Have a cup of coffee with me.''

''Yes sir?'' Tarika was confused.

''You heard me Dr Tarika.''

''But sir, I need to submit this file to ACP sir.''

''Give it to me.'' Abhijeet snatched away the file from her hand. ''Come. I am waiting for you.'' He left for the cafeteria. Tarika followed him reluctantly.

Vivek and Tasha were working on a file together on Tasha's desk.

''Tasha…''

''Hmm..''

''What's the matter? You look down these days. Any problem?''

''Nothing Vivek.'' Tasha replied not looking up from the file.

''Tasha, you can tell me.''

''Vivek, everything's fine.'' Tasha looked at him.

Just then Daya joined them.

''What's up champs?''

''Sir, we are sorting out the call records of Manish.'' Tasha replied.

''Good. Where's Abhijeet? Have you seen him?''

''Umm, sir I think I saw him going towards cafeteria.'' Vivek informed Daya.

''Oh! Okay.. I will go give him company. You carry on.''

''I think he's having a good company already.'' Vivek smiled.

''Huh?''

''I saw Tarika with him.''

''Really?'' Daya smirked. ''That's something new. I will go check the cctv footages with Freddy then.'' Daya left, smiling.

Vivek smiled back at him.

''Why are you giving this cheesy smiles of yours?'' Tasha was furious.

''What?'' Vivek was confused with her sudden outburst.

''And what's so good in having Abhijeet sir as a company?''

''Tasha! You react weird on Abhijeet sir's name you know?''

''I have nothing against Abhijeet sir but why are you putting my best friend's name with him?''

''Your best friend… you.. what are you talking about Tasha? I was just saying it casually. Seriously yaar, what's this with your foul mood?''

''Nothing,'' Tasha looked away. ''Just don't drag Tarika's name with Abhijeet sir okay?''

''Tasha, no one's dragging Tarika's name with Abhijeet sir here. You relax.''

Tasha took a deep breath.

''Good. Now tell me what happened?'''

''Vivek… I am sorry. I over reacted.''

''It's okay. But now tell me the matter.''

''Its nothing.''

''It sure doesn't seem like nothing.''

''I think Tarika likes Abhhijeet sir.''

''Okay…'' Vivek indicated her to proceed further.

''But I want her to stay away from him."

''Umm, why? Do you like Abhijeet sir?''

''What? Please, no.''

''Then?''

''Vivek, it's all too much complicated you know.''

''Have your time and explain.''

''Abhijeet sir is good. No doubt. He's honest, he's modest and everything. But, you know he doesn't go match with Tarika. Tarika needs someone sweet, caring, romantic. He, on the other hand is very tough and strict. And not only that, he doesn't seem like a family person to me. Like, not even someone whom Tarika should date. I just get a gut feeling of something wrong whenever I see them together. Vivek,'' Tasha paused, ''Í feel like he gonna end up hurting my best friend.''

''It may sound rude but don't you feel like you are interfering in Tarika's life a little too much?'' Vivek asked.

''I do,'' Tasha sighed. ''I know I am her best friend and all but at the same time I am also feeling like I am being nosy in this whole matter. I should let Tarika step in but then again I am so much worried about her being hurt. I don't know Vivek what to do.''

''Have you talked about it with Tarika?''

''Yeah, I have shared my concerns with her.''

''What did she say?''

''She said okay and now she's avoiding him.''

''Happily or forcefully?''

''Don't know. She's so busy last week that we hardly got time for each other.''

''Tasha, I think you should let her decide.''

''But what if..''

''Tasha,''

''No Vivek you don't understand..''

''I do Tasha … Trust me. Instead of being so reserve about her choice be liberal and let her feel the way she wants to. And if she ends up hurting herself be her reliever. Stay with her but don't be a manipulative jerk.''

''I know. I feel the same but Vivek, the mere thought of seeing her hurt scares me.''

''She's already hurting herself if she likes Abhijeet sir. Tasha, Tarika had never been in a relationship before. She never felt the way she feel about Abhijeet sir, right?''

''Yeah, '' Tasha said reluctantly.

''You should root for her feelings till the end.''

''I am trying.''

''No you are not. Tasha, so what the relationship doesn't work… she will at least know what's wrong and what's right. And Abhijeet sir is not that bad..''

''I know he's not bad. In Fact, Iknow he's very caring. But Vivek, love is not his cup of tea and he has said it himself.''

''People do change Tasha..''

''Vivek..'' Daya called him.

''I am coming. You just don't over think okay,'' Vivek said to Tasha and went to Daya's cabin.

Tasha sighed. She really need to think about it more carefully.

Here, at the canteen-

''Your cappuccino ma'm and your Black coffee.'' The waiter placed the order on table and left.

''Start..'' Abhijeet told Tarika.

Tarika in hurry took a long sip and almost burnt her tongue.

''Be careful. Why are you in hurry? We have enough time to finish the mug.''

Tarika gave an embarrassing smile and took another sip, this time small one.

''How's your research?'' Abhijeet asked.

''Good. I got to learn a lot of things. Salunke sir is amazing. I am looking forward for some more projects like this.''

''Yeah, he's a genius.'' Abhijeet rolled his eyes, ''but, don't tell him I have said this oaky?''

''Haha,'' Tarika laughed. ''Okay.''

''Tarika..'''Abhijeet said after a pause.

'''Hmm..''

''You have missed out all the outing with the team.''

''Sorry sir?''

''I mean, dinners.''

''Oh.. Yeah. My bad luck.''

''Wanna come with us next time?''

''Umm… I mean, Won't I feel bored with you all? You guys always talked about cases and…''

''Tarika… you know I have a feeling like you are trying to avoid the team, especially me. Why's this?" Abhijeet asked out of blue.

''No.. no sir. Nothing like that.''

''I have a very good sixth sense Dr Tarika. And speaking of Dr Tarika, why is this Daya call you Tarika and not me?'' Abhijeet asked a little stubbornly.

''Sir.. I don't know what are you talking about. If you want to call me Tariak you can. I am your junior.''

''You call Daya by his name.''

''Because he asked me.''

''Okay fine. Call me Abhijeet then.''

Tarika chuckled. Abhijeet realized his mistake. He just couldn't ask his junior to call him with his name, could he?

''I mean..'' Abhijeet tried to cover up, ''We are friends right? So, call me Abhijeet.''

Tarika felt all awe towards the person sitting in front of her. Wasn't he cute? And what was it with him? Was he jealous of his own best friend?

''Okay..'''Tarika nodded.

''It's not an order.. I mean..''

''I have got it sir.. I mean, Abhijeet.'' Tarika smiled.

''You coffee is getting cold. Drink.''

Tarika sipped her coffee silently. Abhijeet got a call.

''I need to go. See you later.''

Tarika nodded, smiling. Abhijeet left.

Tarika smiled to herself and finished her coffee.

At evening Tasha was waiting for Tarika outside the Bureau when she watched Tarika leaving the complex with Abhijeet. Tarika was smiling and Abhijeet too was reciprocating her. Tasha felt an adrenalin gush all over her body yet again. But she controlled. She remembered Vivek's words – _people do change_. She really couldn't deny that Abhijeet is different around Tarika. Abhirika moved near Tasha.

''Good night,'' Abhijeet said to Tarika and then turned to Tasha, ''Good night Tasha.''

''Good night sir.''

''Good night Abhijeet.'' Tarika smiled at him.

Tasha looked at her best friend with a jerk.

Abhijeet smiled at the ladies and left.

''Shall we go?'' Tarika asked Tasha. Tasha decided not to drag the topic there and nodded at her. They left for their house.

KK: Eeeee... late late.. i know. but i hope you have enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
